Zoo Tycoon 2: Dinosaur Digs 2
Zoo Tycoon 2: Dinosaur Digs 2 is a user-expansion pack named after Zoo Tycoon: Dinosaur Digs. Black Rhino Ranger, the creator of the pack, was the first to announce DD2 in 2007, and first planned 100 animals and then later planned 150 animals. He started a topic about it at ZTV, but many of his topics were closed due to holding unreliable sources. BRR continued to advertise about the UXP and at one point was banned. Later, Zoo UXT revealed their plans for DD2 (the team claimed that they had this idea before him) and only made 12 dinosaurs. But due to Reptile Rage having dinosaurs as well, DD2 was cancelled and merged with the now-famous ZT2: Radical Remake, allowing BRR to begin work on his version of the XP. Thanks to JVM, BRR was finally capable of creating simple animals. BRR's first animal exclusive for DD2 was a Moeritherium, which was little more than a pink tapir. Snowleo later reskinned the animal to make it look vastly more professional, though BRR lost the updated skin file and had to revert back to the pink tapir skin. Dinosaur Digs 2 is one of the single largest user-expansions ever created, containing a hefty 100 animals in total. List Of Animals In Dinosaur Digs 2 Dinosaur Digs 2, as mentioned above, is one of the largest UXPs ever created for Zoo Tycoon, containing exactly 100 animals in total. Part 1 *''Moeritherium'' *''Petrolacosaurus'' *''Thrinaxodon'' (referred to as "Cynodont") *''Edaphosaurus'' *''Microraptor'' *''Teleoceras'' *''Apidium'' *''Angaturama'' *''Albertosaurus'' *''Embolotherium'' (referred to as "Brontothere") *''Tarbosaurus'' *''Paraceratherium'' (referred to as "Indricothere") *''Ornithomimus'' *''Simosuchus'' (referred to as "Vegetarian Crocodile") *''Zuniceratops'' *''Torosaurus'' *''Eryops'' *''Ceratosaurus'' *''Coelophysis'' *''Diplodocus'' *''Phorusrhacos'' (referred to as "Terror Bird") *''Centrosaurus'' *''Arrhinoceratops'' *''Allosaurus'' *''Neovenator'' *''Seymouria'' (referred to as "Little Amphibian") *''Rhinesuchus'' (referred to as "Labyrinthodont") *''Arsinoitherium'' *''Propalaeotherium'' *Woolly Mammoth *''Giganotosaurus'' *''Pachyrhinosaurus'' *''Gastornis'' *''Uintatherium'' (referred to as Dinoceras) *''Compsognathus'' (simply referred to as "Compy") *''Gojirasaurus'' *''Edmontosaurus'' (referred to as Anatotitan) *''Proterogyrinus'' (referred to as "Carboniferous Amphibian") *Toxodon *Elasmotherium *Giant Beaver *''Herrerasaurus'' (referred to as "Herrarasauru''s") *''Hyaenodon (referred to as "Hyenadon") *''Entelodon'' (referred to as "Entelodont") *''Iguanodon'' *''Cynodictis'' (referred to as "Bear-Dog") *''Chalicotherium'' (referred to as "Chalicothere") *''Hynerpeton'' *''Spinosaurus'' *''Baryonyx'' Part 2 *''Suchomimus'' *''Oviraptor'' *''Bambiraptor'' *''Irritator'' *''Dromaeosaurus'' *''Parasaurolophus'' *''Macrauchenia'' (referred to as "Macrachenia") *Scutosaurus *''Megacerops'' (referred to as Brontops) *''Apatosaurus'' *''Inostrancevia'' (referred to as "Gorgonopsid") *''Diictodon'' *''Placerias'' *''Postosuchus'' *''Cynognathus'' (referred to as'' "Cynodonathus") *''Crassigyrinus *''Acanthostega'' *''Hylonomus'' *''Parasuchus'' *''Protoceratops'' *''Rhabdodon'' *''Abelisaurus'' *''Alioramus'' (referred to as "Allioramus") *''Barosaurus'' *''Vulcanodon'' *''Euoplocephalus'' (referred to as "Euplocephalus") *''Pachycephalosaurus'' *''Edmontosaurus'' *''Saltasaurus'' *''Jeholosaurus'' *''Avaceratops'' *''Asiaceratops'' *''Eoraptor'' *''Aucasaurus'' *''Corythosaurus'' *''Liliensternus'' *''Struthiosaurus'' (referred to as "Struithiosaurus") *''Hypsilophodon'' *''Camptosaurus'' *''Camarasaurus'' *''Telmatosaurus'' *''Huayangosaurus'' *''Trigonias'' *''Minmi'' *''Ornitholestes'' *''Lufengosaurus'' *''Alwalkeria'' *''Mamenchisaurus'' *''Lukousaurus'' *''Gasosaurus'' Criticism The pack has been put under heavy criticism due to its quality. Many of the animals are plagued by poor texturing, low quality meshing and a lack of bug fixing for the glowing glitch. The pack has also been criticized because a majority of the animals crash the game. Trivia * Many of the animals featured are considered synonymous with other animals, including Dinoceras for Uintatherium, Brontops for Megacerops, and Anatotitan for Edmontosaurus, a dinosaur which also features in the pack. *The original box art for the pack was very different from the current version, featuring photo-manipulated screenshots and images of prehistoric animals from various media spliced onto a minimalistic background. *The pack was originally supposed to contain Borealosaurus and Ophthalmosaurus, though, due to the base animals (the Mysterious Map Marvels Brachiosaurus and papapanda's Ichthyosaurus) having been used without the permission of their creators, they were ultimately removed from the pack. **''Carcharodontosaurus'' was also planned to be among the animal roster in early stages, though it was scrapped for unknown reasons. External links Current Site (Google) Old Site (Freewebs, Internet Archive) Category:User made games Category:Dinosaur Packs